


reflection

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Inspired by Mulan (1998), M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Na Jaemin, neither will anything other then markhyuck, nomin won’t be till the end i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: donghyuck wakes up late on the day of his matchmaking.alternatively: donghyuck infiltrates the korean army as an omega
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this idea has been in my head for a while so i finally got inspiration for it so here we are! also so sorry that i haven't updated love nana in a moment, but i have no motivation at all to write it, so it will be on hold until further notice  
> caroline

Donghyuck wakes up late on the day of his matchmaking. It was tradition in their pack, for every omega to see the matchmaker, and have her decide their perfect alpha. He stumbles as fast as he can through his chores, feeds the chickens and pigs, and grabs the stone teapot and two porcelain cups. He heads up to the garden, and presents the tea to his father. 

“Donghyuckie,” His father gasps, “You should be in town by now.” Donghyuck grimaces, trying to put off going to see the matchmaker. His best friend, Jaemin, had been gushing about it for weeks, but Donghyuck didn’t see the appeal. 

“Father,” Donghyuck says, cutely tilting his head sideways, “I brought you tea,” The cup slides through his sweaty grasp and smashes on the ground. He looks at his father’s pained face and swiftly pulls out the extra, “I brought another, just in case.” His father shakes his head, sipping on his tea. 

“Your mother is probably worried,” He says, softly nudging Donghyuck towards his horse, “Go.” His mother is pacing in front of the beauty shop when he arrives, sliding off of Khan’s back gracefully. 

“Donghyuck Lee!” His mother shrills, arms crossed as she looks at him. He whines, lowering his head, “You were supposed to be here an hour ago!” 

“Sorry mother,” Donghyuck says, “I slept in and had to do my chores.” His mother tuts, pulling him into the shop. He’s undressed and dumped promptly into a bucket of cold water. Ladies hum while they scrub his hair and body down, shaving non existent hair on his legs, and he only gets squirmy when they stare at his vagina, commenting to his mother about how he will bear healthy children. He’s out of the tub and getting dried off as soon as he complains, before he’s forced to the floor while the ladies rub lotion all over his body. His mother shakes a suppressant pill into his hand, and he gulps it dry without thinking about anything else, while his grandmother shoves a lucky cricket into his outfit. Women pull and tug at him until he’s completely done, barely able to take a breath, with how tight his outfit was pulled. He heads out to join the line heading to the matchmaker, and falls into step right behind Jaemin. 

“You look radiant,” Donghyuck whispers from behind his umbrella. Jaemin giggles at him, “You’re actually clean.” Donghyuck has the decency to look offended. 

“Lee Donghyuck!” The matchmaker says. Her monotone voice makes Donghyuck sigh before he pops his head up from his umbrella. 

“Here!” 

“Speaking out of turn,” The matchmaker says, then turns on her heels, “Follow me.” 

“Sorry!” Donghyuck chimes. Jaemin sends him a thumbs-up from behind his umbrella. 

“You are a virgin no?” She asks as soon as they enter the room. The cricket hops on her shoulder. Donghyuck’s eyes widened, grabbing the insect from her. 

“Of course.” 

“And,” She says, turning around, “What are the three main virtues of an omega?” He thinks quickly and shoves the cricket in his mouth, playing it off by grabbing his fan. 

“Patience,” He tries to discreetly look at the notes he wrote on his arm, “Virtue, and fan, I mean honor.” The Matchmaker eyes him suspiciously, grabbing his still slightly damp arm. Ink travels onto her fingers. 

“Omega’s are meant to be a symbol of pure innocence,” She begins, fingers tracing a black circle around her lips. Donghyuck stifles a laugh as she passes him the teapot, “Nothing is more innocent than an Omega pouring tea.” Donghyuck pours the tea perfectly, and silently gasps when the cricket his grandmother shoved in his clothing for good luck floats around on top of the liquid. The Matchmaker takes the cup and sniffs it. 

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck begins, trying to grab the cup from her.

“Omega’s are to be silent unless directly spoken to!” She shrills. Donghyuck leaps to take the cup from her, accidently causing her to fall directly on the hot cinders responsible for heating her tea. She screams in pain, knocking into the small table. Donghyuck stands there with a cup full of tea, unsure of what to do. The Matchmaker eyes him, grabbing his arm and bursting through the doors, causing the audience outside to let out gasps. His mother sighs, shaking her head.  
“Your son will never bring your family honor!” She screams directly into his mother’s face, throwing Donghyuck into her arms. The Matchmaker leaves quickly, heading back into her house. Jaemin’s the first of the omega’s to stand, running over to Donghyuck’s shaking frame. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jaemin asks, helping him up. Donghyuck shakes his head, whistling for Khan, and riding back home. 

\-----------------------------

The bang on the door right before dinner is unexpected, and happens three more times in the time it takes his father to reach the door. Donghyuck goes running outside to see the Emperor’s guards, but his grandmother holds him back. 

“Your place is here,” She says, gesturing to the hole in the fencing, “Your mother’s is with your father, but our place is here.” Donghyuck peeks through the roof. 

“The Chinese have invaded!” The shortest one shrieks, “Your Emperor has ordered that every able man is to fight for Korea,” His hat bobs up and down as he talks, “The Na family!” Jaemin’s older brother steps up, taking the paper the man hands him. Donghyuck watches Jaemin gripping onto his mother, sadness written on his face.

“The Chae family!” A young man steps up. 

“I will serve in my father’s place.” He says, taking the paper. Donghyuck thinks the man is done because he has no other siblings. 

“The Lee family!” His breath leaves at once, watching his father hand his cane to his mother, and begin hobbling over to the man on the horse. Donghyuck runs out before his father takes the paper. 

“Please, sir,” Donghyuck pleads, tears forming in his eyes, “My father already fought in the last war.” He grabs onto his father’s arm to help keep him steady. 

“And,” His father says harshly, ripping his arm out of Donghyuck’s hold, “It would be my honor to serve my country,” He takes the paper and turns back to Donghyuck, “Learn your place.” He walks back into the house. The men turn around and leave as Donghyuck’s mother catches him before he can crumble onto the road. Donghyuck manages to stay quiet mostly through dinner, until he can’t take it anymore. 

“They can’t make you go!” He snaps, slamming his tea cup down. His father looks at him wearily, picking up rice, “You already have an injury.” 

“It is an honor to die for my country!” His father shouts, “Donghyuck learn your place!” Donghyuck runs from the room, tears streaming down his cheeks. He curls up under the statue of the stone dragon in the garden. He didn’t care that it was pouring rain, he just stared at his parents room until the light shut off. Then, he makes a decision. If his father can’t fight, he will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck leaves his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know i said this would be out yesterday but i was tired, so here it is now! as always pls lmk what you think or any questions you have at my cc or my twit (they are both linked in the end notes)  
> caroline

Donghyuck gets up from underneath the dragon, and walks, stepping lightly through the puddles of water, and enters the small area where the ancestors are. He kneels in front of the stone slabs, lighting a wooden stick as an offering, and falls to his knees. Donghyuck slumps forward, tears sliding down his cheeks and face buried in his hands as he prays to the ancestors for luck and patience. He hopes his family won’t be mad, as he makes his way into his room to grab his suppressants. Donghyuck heads into the room where his father’s uniform is, and closes the door as lightly as he can, water dripping from his sleeping shorts. His bare feet pad quietly across the room, flinging open the wardrobe, and sliding out of his clothes. He wraps his top half in fabric, trying to even out his omega chest and make it look like an alpha’s, then ties the extra fabric at his hip. He pulls on the rest of the uniform, smoothes his hands down his flat chest, and heads into his parents room to grab his father’s paper. He sets a flower from the cherry blossoms outside right where the paper was, and turns back around before he can change his mind. Khan tries to bite him when Donghyuck enters the stable, unable to recognize Donghyuck in his uniform, but he runs his hand up and down Khan’s muzzle, and they’re out the gates of his house in minutes. Donghyuck doesn’t see his parents and grandmother run outside over the pouring rain, but does catch Jaemin peeking at him from the side of his fence. 

“Hyuckie?” Jaemin whispers, petting Khan’s side. Donghyuck nods, sliding off of Khan’s back. 

“You know my father can’t fight.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should break the law,” Jaemin hisses harshly, “You’ll be killed if they find out.” Donghyuck nods.

“I know,” He brushes his wet hair out of his face, “I can’t let him fight when I am capable.” Jaemin sighs. 

“You’re going to get yourself killed Donghyuck Lee,” He shakes his head, stepping out of the fence, “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck breathes, relief flooding every part of him. Jaemin smiles at him shakily, reaching out for a hug. Donghyuck buries his face in Jaemin’s neck, breathing in his soft strawberry smell one last time before pulling away. 

“Be safe.” Jaemin whispers as Donghyuck rides away, tears sliding down his cheeks. He stops on a hill overlooking the camp and starts coughing, clearing his throat, and trying to make his high pitched voice sound deeper. He screams in fear when a loud popping sound erupts from behind him, voice going up in pitch. He slams a hand over his pounding heart, and turns around. There was fire behind him, but it wasn't burning anything, and the silhouette of something that looked like a lizard. 

“Young Donghyuck Lee!” The lizard shouts. 

“H-how,” Donghyuck asks, catching his breath, “How do you know my name?” The lizard hushes him. 

“I,” The lizard screams, fire roaring, “I have been sent by your ancestors to protect you!” Donghyuck thinks he sees his grandmother’s lucky cricket within the flames, “If the army finds out you’re an omega!” The lizard shouts, “They’ll kill you!” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

“I know,” Donghyuck hides by Khan, “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” The lizard shrieks, “Who am I? I am the protector and guardian of lost souls, much like yourself. I am the indestructible,” The lizard flexes his arms, “The pleasurable,” He steps out of the flames, “Leigong.” Donghyuck snorts at the size of his protector. 

“Now what are you laughing at?” Leigong asks, hands on his hips. It reminds Donghyuck of his mother. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so small,” Donghyuck giggles. Khan snorts at Leigong when the lizard blows some fire out of his mouth, “What are you a lizard?” 

“I’ll have you know.” Leigong shudders at the mention of lizard, “I am a dragon,” Donghyuck snorts again, “I’m travel sized for your convenience.” Donghyuck stands at the entrance to the camp, nervously ringing his hands together. 

“You’ll be fine,” Leigong, safely snuggled in the collar of Donghyuck’s armor says, patting his shoulder, “You just have to trust me.” Donghyuck sighs. 

“I do,” He says, tears biting at the corners of his eyes, “I’m just nervous.” Donghyuck walks through the camp and under a tent, nose wrinkling at the alpha’s picking at their toes in the tent. 

“Beautiful right?” Leigong asks, watching an alpha pick his nose with chopsticks. 

“They’re disgusting.” Donghyuck says, trying not to breathe in the alpha smell. 

“And you’re going to have to act exactly like them.” He runs into three boys outside the tent, all tall and broad. Donghyuck finds he doesn’t mind the shortest one’s smell, but wrinkles his nose when the alpha punches another alpha in the stomach. The alpha turns to him. 

“What are you looking at?” Donghyuck gulps. 

“Punch him,” Leigong advises, “They like that.” Donghyuck punches the alpha in the arm, causing him to fall head first into the tallest one. 

“Oh, Jen!” The tall one coos, picking up the alpha, “It looks like you’ve made a friend!” 

“Put me down Yukhei,” The alpha growls. Yukhei tuts. 

“Do your breathing exercises and I’ll let you go.” The both count to ten, inhaling and exhaling until the alpha looks much calmer. He’s let go and turns back to Donghyuck.

“You’re not worth my time, chicken boy.” Donghyuck turns to leave, relieved that his confrontation with the alphas was over. 

“Chicken boy?” Leigong hollars, “Say that to my face you coward!” Jeno grabs Donghyuck’s arm, spinning him around and punching towards his face. Donghyuck ducks down, causing Jeno to punch the tall alpha behind him, named Jisung, and starting a fight. Donghyuck decides the best thing to do would be to run away or hide, so he starts tiptoeing towards an empty tent. The three alphas see him and run through the tent, accidentally knocking into the last alpha in line to get food and knocking all the alpha’s over like bowling pins. Hundreds of angry alpha’s stare down at Donghyuck, the only one standing among the chaos, and start advancing towards him. 

“Hey guys,” Donghyuck says, trying to get his voice lower, and inching backwards, “Let’s talk about this.” The fight starts and Donghyuck immediately drops down to his knees, curling up in a ball to protect himself. 

“Alpha’s!” A new voice shouts. Everyone falls into a semi organized line. Donghyuck remains on the floor. 

“He started it!” They all shout, pointing at Donghyuck still on the floor. Donghyuck looks up as a new smell infiltrates his nose. He feels calm around this smell, mint and freshly cut grass. He stands up quickly as the alpha’s handsome face comes into view.

“I don’t need any trouble in my camp,” The alpha snaps.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck whimpers, then clears his throat, “I mean, sorry you had to see that.” He tries to spit on the ground like alpha’s but it hangs from his mouth uselessly. 

“What is your name?” The handsome alpha asks. 

“I-I uh.” Donghyuck stutters, wringing his hands together. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

“Your commanding officer just asked you a question.” The beta next to the handsome alpha snaps, clipboard secure in his hold. 

I’ve got a name,” Donghyuck says, stalling until he comes up with one, “And it’s a boys name.”

“Uhh, how about jisung?” Leigong whispers. 

“That’s his name.” Donghyuck hisses back, jerking his head towards the tall and skinny alpha from earlier.

“I didn’t ask for his name,” The handsome alpha snaps, “I asked for yours.” 

“Leigong.” Donghyuck whispers, uncertain. 

“Laigong?” The handsome alpha repeats. 

“No.” Donghyuck says, harshly. 

“Then what is it?” 

“Haechan,” Donghyuck says, remembering the nickname his father gave him, “That’s my name.” 

“Haechan,” The handsome alpha says, “Let me see your paper,” Donghyuck hands it over, “Lee MInjun,” His eyes turn wide for a moment, “The Lee MInjun?”

“I didn’t know Lee Minjun had a son.” Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck.

“Well,” He shrugs, “My father doesn’t talk about me often.” 

“Okay alpha’s,” The man says, “Thanks to our new friend Haechan, you will be spending tonight picking up every single grain of rice,” He pauses for a moment, looking at Jeno, “And tomorrow, the real work begins.” 

“You know,” Leigong says, popping up from Donghyuck’s collar, “We’ve got to work on your people skills.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, beginning to pick up rice. 

“I think we started on the wrong foot,” Jeno walks up to him, “I’m Jeno.” Donghyuck smiles at him. 

“I’m Haechan.” Jeno laughs, eyes turning into crescents. 

“I know,” Jeno bends down to help him with the rice, “I’m sorry about earlier, my anger gets the best of me sometimes.” Donghyuck nods.

“It’s alright,” He fills a bowl full of rice, “I’m new to this kind of thing.” Jeno looks up at him, narrow eyes hunting him down.

“What does that mean?” 

“I-I was very sheltered as a kid,” Donghyuck explains, “The war is the first time my parents had to let me leave.” Jeno nods, patting Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Well,” He says, standing up, “You have a place with Yukhei, Jisung and I.” 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck says, heading back to his tent when the rice was all picked up. Leigong has his hands on his hips when Donghyuck crashes back into the tent, conveniently placed far away from the rest of the alphas. 

“Here,” He says, handing Donghyuck a suppressant, “Now sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they start training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this chapter is kinda late, i've been busy, but heres the chapter and i hope that i can get the next one out by monday, but we'll see! i'll let yall know when i post the next chapter on my twitter, so pls be looking there!  
> caroline

Leigong has breakfast waiting when Donghyuck wakes up, kindly shoving a few mouthfuls into Donghyuck’s mouth before sending him off. 

“I see Haechan is late!” Yukhei calls, when Donghyuck walks into camp. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

“Catching up on beauty sleep, Haechan?” Jeno calls over his shoulder, getting in line to get rice. 

“Something like that!” Donghyuck calls back, eyeing the tall wooden pole in the center of camp. The handsome alpha from the day before opens his tent, exiting with the beta. 

“My name is Captain Mark Lee,” The alpha says, voice ringing authority. Donghyuck’s omega instinct is to submit, and he finds himself presenting his neck, “You will assemble swiftly and quietly every morning,” The alpha takes off the thin robe hiding his chest from view. Donghyuck’s mouth waters in spite of himself, “Anyone who acts otherwise,” He pauses, grabbing a bow and arrow. “Will answer to me.” 

“Ohh,” Jeno coos, “Tough guy.” He elbows Donghyuck.

“Jeno,” Mark says, pointing an arrow directly at him. Mark shoots the arrow at the top of the wooden pole, “Thanks for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.” Jeno rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll get that arrow,” Jeno mutters under his breath, “And I’ll do it with my shirt on.” He heads to the pole. 

“But wait,” Mark says, opening a chest the beta has in his arms, “You seem to be missing something,” Jeno eyes him with disdain. Mark picks up one of his arms, dropping a golden weight onto it. Jeno’s arm slams to the ground, “This,” Mark gestures to the weight, “Represents honor,” He drops another weight on Jeno’s other arm, “And this represents truth. You need both to get the arrow.” The crowd of alpha starts snickering. Jeno tries to climb the pole as if the weights aren’t there, and ends up falling to the ground. Mark gestures to the pole, and then to the crowd. 

“Please, try.” Alpha after alpha tries to get the arrow, but no one, not even Donghyuck can reach the middle of the tall pole. Donghyuck remains the worst in the camp, omega body unable to gain muscle and strength like an alpha’s. He contemplates giving up on their morning run up a mountain, carrying and balancing buckets of water on their shoulders. Three days later, when Donghyuck is walking Khan back to the outskirts of the camp, he stops at the wooden pole. He grabs the two golden weights, trying, and failing to climb any higher than he ever did, he takes a moment to look at the weights, held together by leather straps, and wonders if he can make a sort of balance between his weight and the weight of the weights on the other side of the pole. He makes it halfway up the pole when the sun starts rising, and the alphas start coming out of their tents. He catches Yukhei’s wide eyes first, before his gaze shifts over to Jeno and Jisung, jaws dropped and eyes squinting to see Donghyuck reach the top. Donghyuck sits gingerly on the top of the pole, weights balanced over his shoulder, and pulls out the arrow from the top of the pole. He notches it in the bow slung over his shoulder, and just as Mark emerges from his tent, Donghyuck shoots the arrow, causing it to land right in front of the handsome alpha’s foot. Mark looks up at him amused. Then, everyone thrives under Mark’s careful watch, even running with the water before Mark himself.

“I can’t breathe around myself anymore,” Donghyuck complains, gathering things to take a bath, “I need to bathe.” Leigong shakes his head as they head towards the river. Donghyuck gets undressed behind Khan and steps into the cool water of the river, meticulously unwrapping the fabric covering his omega chest from sight.

“This is a terrible idea,” Leigong says, “What if someone sees you? Then what?” 

“Just because I look like an alpha,” Donghyuck says, submerging into the river completely, “Doesn’t mean I need to smell like one.” He hears a shriek and immediately submerges until the water hits his nose, and grabs a lily pad to hold in front of him. Yukhei, Jisung, and Jeno come running into the river, completely naked and laughing, shoving at each other until they dive in. Donghyuck hides behind a rock and prays they don’t see him.

“Hey!” Jeno calls, shoving Jisung, “Haechan!” Donghyuck sets the lily pad down, exhaling. 

“Oh hey!” He calls back, trying to sound as normal as possible, “I didn’t know you were here,” He peeks out from behind the rock, “I was just washing up and now I’m clean so I’m going to go.” 

“Come on!” Jisung whines, heading behind the rock, “I know we were mean to you before, so let's start over,” He shakes Donghyuck’s hand, “I’m Jisung.” Donghyuck’s hand flies back and hits Yukhei in the chest. Donghyuck wills himself not to blush.

“I’m Yukhei.” 

“And I,” Jeno says, standing on the rock. Donghyuck immediately regrets looking up, “Am Jeno, King of the rock, and there’s nothing you omega’s can do about it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jisung taunts, hands coming up into a fighting stance, “I think Haechan and I can take you.” Donghyuck hides his face in his hand, trying not to look at the rock. 

“No, I don’t want to take him anywhere.” Donghyuck says, trying to get away.

“But!” Jisung yells, pulling Donghyuck’s arm, “We have to fight!” Donghyuck shakes his head, trying to wrench his arm out of the taller boy’s grasp.

“We could just swim around with our eyes closed.” Donghyuck suggests before Jisung lets out an inhumane shriek. 

“Something bit me!” Leigong pops up between them, complaining about the flaver, “A snake!” Jisung yells. The three alpha’s make a fuss, all climbing on top of the rock. Donghyuck whistles for Khan and escapes the river, covering himself with a blanket. 

“I never want to see anyone naked ever again.” Donghyuck flicks his hair out of his face, eyes widening when all the alpha’s from the camp come charging into the river, completely naked. 

“You think your troops are ready to fight?” Donghyuck overhears the beta saying from Mark’s tent.

“Doyoung, they completed their training.” Mark says. Donghyuck notices his outline looks rigid. 

“They are no more fit for battle than you are to be captain,” Doyoung says, “When the General reads my report, your troops will never see battle.” Mark sighs. Donghyuck walks away,   
not noticing Leigong wasn’t with him until he reaches his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they head off to war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry this chap is so short but there wasn't a good stopping point and i'm not ready for this to be over, so here's a short chapter to tide you over until the next one which will probably be really long but im not sure yet!  
> caroline

Jeno stands next to him when they’re called right in front of Mark’s tent a few days later, two sword’s strapped to his back. 

“What do you think this is about?” He whispers. Donghyuck shrugs, feeling his bow move against his shoulder. 

“Maybe there’s a birthday?” Yukhei whispers, leaning down so they can him. Donghyuck snorts when Mark steps out of his tent.

“Something funny Haechan?” Mark asks, narrow eyes flitting to Donghyuck. He suppresses the urge to submit. 

“Nothing sir.” Mark nods, continuing his walk. 

“We have been called to the front lines,” Mark announces. Everyone cheers, “We leave in one hour.” Khan is tasked with carrying the explosives while Donghyuck holds his reins and walks to where they were supposed to meet the General for battle.

“God,” Jisung says, right next to Donghyuck, “I’m tired.”

“Yeah,” Yukhei chimes in, “My feet hurt,” He groans, shifting his sheath, “I don’t know how Jeno’s holding up at all.” They all look at the heavy broadswords strapped to his back. 

“How are you feeling Jeno?” Yukhei asks when Jeno makes his way over to them.

“I want to die,” Jeno complains, “The uniform is stiff.” 

“You’re not even complaining about the swords?” Donghyuck asks, imagining his back pain if he had to carry them.

“No,” Jeno says, “I’m honored to carry swords if it means that the captain thinks I’m good at using them.

“Hey,” Jisung sings, a slight bounce in his step, “Think of an omega worth fighting for,” He pauses, squeezing Jeno’s broad shoulders, “Instead of the fact that we’re marching into war.” Yukhei looks smitten. 

“I already have an omega at home,” He says dreamily, “Junnie’s waiting for me to come home so we can get mated.” Jeno sighs dreamily. 

“What do they smell like?” 

“He smells like apple pie,” Yukhei coos, grabbing at Donghyuck, “My Renjun smells like pie.” 

“I want my omega to be pale,” Jisung starts, “Like me.” Donghyuck sighs. 

“My omega will love me for me,” Jeno counters, “And will adore my scars from battle.” Donghyuck sighs again.

“I bet the local omega’s thought you were quite the charmer.” Jeno says, when they’re walking across a river. Donghyuck sighs again.

“The omega’s love an alpha in armor.” Jisung says, flexing. Jeno snorts. 

“He thinks he’s such an omega magnet.” Donghyuck giggles. Some omega’s look at Donghyuck when they pass and whistle at him, waving and giggling. Jeno elbows him, waving back. Donghyuck blushes and turns away, hiding his face in his hand.

“My omega will think I have no flaws.” Jeno announces, hand around Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“That I’m a major find!” Jisung laughs, hands on Jeno’s shoulder. The three alpha’s surround him, waiting for an answer. Donghyuck gulps. 

“What about an omega who’s got a brain?” He asks. Jeno scrunches his nose up, “Who always speaks their mind?” 

“No!” He’s not surprised that the answer was unanimous.

“My manly ways are sure to thrill them.” JIsung sings, trying to flex his small arms again. They arrive at the rondevu point, and all stop in shock. The buildings of the village are on fire, the snow not providing any help, homes barren and lost, and no one in sight. Mark turns his horse around. 

“Search for survivors!” He yells, “Tell me if any of you find anything.” Donghyuck turns to his immediate left, right in front of a smoking house, and looks around. He finds a small doll on the ground, damp and covered in snow before Mark’s horse comes up to him. Mark slides off. 

“I don’t understand,” He says, eyes scanning around, “My father should have been here.” Donghyuck wants to put his hand on his shoulder, to comfort him somehow, but Doyoung calls for Mark. 

“Captain!” Doyoung calls, “You need to see this.” Donghyuck looks beyond the small hill of snow, and sees complete destruction. Korean soldiers, all in the General’s army are scattered around, covered in blood and scars. The ground beneath them is red. 

“Captain,” Yukhei whispers, coming up from the hill, “The General.” Mark’s breath leaves him in an instant as Yukhei hands him the helmet. Mark walks off to the other side of the hill, and Donghyuck watches him take his sword out, stabbing it through the snowy ground, and placing his father’s helmet on top. Then, he kneels on the ground, head in his hands. Donghyuck heads over to place the doll right next to the sword.

“I’m sorry.” He says when he gets close enough to Mark. Mark stands, placing a hand on his shoulder. He just looks at Donghyuck for a moment and walks away, but Donghyuck stands there, mind running through all their interactions to figure out what the shoulder touch means. 

“The Chinese are moving quickly,” Mark says, sliding back onto his horse, “We’ll make better time through the San Hal pass,” He points behind him at the valley between two mountains, “We’re the only hope for the emperor now. Move out.” The whole infantry starts moving, following Mark’s lead, but Donghyuck stands there for a moment, looking at the doll. He puts it right beside the sword, stabbed through the ground, says a quick prayer of good luck to his ancestors, and walks away, towards the San Hal pass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is outed as an omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know i said this would be out yesterday but i just finished it so here it is! i hope you like it cause it might be the last one for a min cause i have to figure out how to continue it, but please enjoy! pls lmk what you think or questions or stuff like that on my cc!  
> caroline

They travel wearily through the San Hal pass, until a rouge explosive breaks through the wooden carriage they are held in and explodes just above a large ridge. Donghyuck adjusts his bow and peers into the hole. 

“Leigong!” He hisses, “Don’t touch anything.” Mark pulls his horse around. 

“Haechan!” He yells, “You just gave away our position!” An arrow hits him right above the shoulder, knocking him off his horse. Donghyuck’s mouth opens in shock, staring up where the arrow came from. Then, thousands of arrows begin raining hellfire down on them. Mark pulls the arrow out of his armor and jumps to his feet. 

“Get out of range!” He bellows, rushing towards a small hill. The arrows turn into burning arrows, and one catches the carriage on fire.

“Save the cannons!” Mark screams. They all rush to grab and save as many cannons as they can.Donghyuck stops, taking out his sword and slashing it through the wooden poles holding Khan to the carriage and slides onto his back, riding away. The explosion of the carriage sends Khan stumbing, and Donghyuck falls off his back, straight onto the snow. Leigong and the cricket fall right in front of him, and Donghyuck snatches them up, running to safety. 

“Fire!” Mark shouts. Donghyuck covers his ears as the cannons explode right where the archers were. Then, the smoke clears and everything is quiet, “Hold the last cannon.” Mark says. Jeno stops his fury in trying to make the end catch fire immediately, swords still strapped tightly to his back. A big alpha appears amidst the smoke. Donghyuck’s nose wrinkles when he thinks about what the alpha would smell like. He thinks it would be some form of sweat and too much alpha musk. Hundreds of thousands of other alpha’s appear right behind him. Donghyuck covers his gasp with a hand over his mouth. 

“Prepare to fight,” Mark says over his shoulder, “If we die we die with honor.” Jeno reaches behind him slowly with both hands, pulling out both of his swords. He tests them in his hands for a moment, “I don’t want you coming out until the end,” Mark says, looking at Jeno, “You’re the best fighter we have here,” Everyone cheers in response. Jeno has the decency to blush, “You’re our secret weapon,” He turns to Donghyuck, “Take out as many as you can now.” Donghyuck nods at him, notching an arrow. He pulls back the string to his cheek, feeling the weight of his fingertips on top of his cheek, now rough from shooting practice, and takes aim at the skinny alpha on the far left of the leader. He shoots, landing a blow directly to the alpha’s chest. The army turns to search for Donghyuck, who promptly hides behind Jeno, not wanting to be seen. He takes aim over Jeno’s shoulder for another, this time bigger alpha, and strikes a similar blow. They begin charging down the pass once the alpha lands on the ground. 

“Aim the cannon at Hyungkai.” Mark says, eyes on the leader of the Chinese army. Jeno drops to his knees and immediately starts pointing the cannon. Donghyuck’s eyes are drawn to his sword, which he had pulled out after they started charging, noticing a mountain peak that leaned over the pass. He thinks that if they shot the mountain, it would cause all the snow to come falling down and submerge everyone. He grabs the cannon before Jeno can do anything and starts running towards the enemy.

“Haechan!” Mark screams, “Haechan what are you doing?” Donghyuck ignores him, sticking the cannon in the ground, and aiming for the mountain. Hyungkai is practically on top of him. 

“You might want to light that now.” Leigong says when Donghyuck fumbles with the fire starters. The firestarters fall onto the ground when Hyungkai’s bird knocks into him. 

“Come on!” He hears Jeno yell. He hears footsteps thundering through the snow behind him, but he’s unsure of who it is, “Let’s help!” Donghyuck fumbles around, looking for the firestarters, before he looks at Leigong. Donghyuck thinks that he did say he was a dragon, and pulls on his tail, trying to make him breathe fire. There’s enough fire to start a flame, and it erupts right when Hyungkai comes up to him, causing his horse to fall back. 

“You missed!” Leigong screams, “How could you miss he was right there!” The explosion hits the mountain, and just as Donghyuck predicted, the snow starts cracking. Hyungkai looks scared for a moment before he retaliates and slashes his sword at Donghyuck’s side. He feels white hot pain consume him, grabbing onto his side and rolling in the snow for a moment to make the pain go away before he gets up and starts running. He sees Mark right behind him and wonders when he got there, just staring at the snow. 

“Come on!” Donghyuck yells, grabbing Mark’s arm. Khan comes to rescue Donghyuck, who tries to pull Mark over Khan’s back, but Mark falls directly into the sea of snow. Khan rides the snow out for a while before he is pulled under, but he emerges a few seconds later, trying to get to safety. Then, Donghyuck spots Mark, hurtling towards the drop off of the valley. He pulls Khan in Mark’s direction, pulling him to safety. Khan slips and can’t keep his grip on the ground, sending them even closer to the drop off. Donghyuck finds himself keeping Mark as close as he can to himself, breathing in his scent before a rope tied to an arrow quite literally lands in his lap. Donghyuck pulls his bow off his back as gracefully as he can, once he ties the rope around Khan, twisting around as they fall off the drop off, and shoots the arrow, praying someone would catch it. They’re hauled up moments later, and Jeno’s face comes into view a few moments after that, hands holding the rope as tightly as he can and face red with exhaustion. The whole infantry is behind him, each doing their part to pull them to safety. Donghyuck crawls up the hill once Mark is safely on the hill himself, head down. Mark’s harsh breathing pounds against his ears. 

“Haechan,” Donghyuck looks up when Mark says his name, “You are the craziest alpha I’ve ever met,” Then his voice gets quieter, more soothing. Donghyuck finds himself calm in his presence, “And for that I owe you my life,” He pauses, putting his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, “From not on you have my trust.” Donghyuck wills himself not to blush. 

“Let’s hear it for Haechan!” Jisung yells. 

“The bravest of us all!” Yukhei bellows, voice bouncing off the mountains. Mark pulls him to his feet, and the pain he felt earlier comes back in full force. 

“Ahh!” He clutches at his side, knowing what would happen if he went to see a doctor. 

“Someone get a doctor!” Mark yells, helping Donghycuk stand, “He’s injured.” Donghyuck’s head is practically shoved into Mark’s shoulder, and he gets a good couple of whiffs of his mint and grass smell before he’s escorted into the makeshift hospital tent, and Mark is shoved out. The doctor gasps in shock and fright when he takes off Donghyuck’s armor and sees the fabric covering his chest.

“You’re an omega?” His voice becomes high pitched, “I have to tell Mark.” 

“No,” Donghyuck begs, tears leaking out of his eyes. The doctor begins unwrapping his chest, “No, please, they can’t find out.” 

“You have broken the law, young omega.” The doctor says, cleaning his wound. He heads outside to tell Mark anyway. The doctor is kind enough to wrap Donghyuck’s chest back up and give him a blanket before Mark enters the room. Donghyuck sits up, forgetting he’s got no shirt on, and Mark’s eyes widen. Donghyuck covers himself with the blanket.

“I can explain.” Doyoung heads inside, gasping when he sees Donghyuck’s chest.

“So it’s true!” He gasps, “You are an omega!” Donghyuck starts crying as he hears the gaps coming from outside.

“Mark!” Donghyuck whimpers. Mark leaves the tent, stomping outside. Doyoung grabs Donghyuck’s arm, and he has enough time to grab the blanket before he’s thrust outside.

“I knew there was something wrong with you!” Doyoung shrieks, “An omega!” The gasps sound again when Doonghyuck’s blanket is opened, exposing his wrapped chest, “Treacherous snake!” He’s thrown to the ground. 

“My name is Donghyuck,” He says, looking directly at Mark, “Please, I did it to protect my father.” Marks’ gaze turns a bit remorseful. 

“High treason!” Doyoung shrieks. 

“I didn’t mean for it to go this far.” Donghyuck pleads, keeping his blanket closed with one hand. Mark’s eyebrows furrow.

“Ultimate dishonor!” Doyoung shrieks again.

“It was the only way,” Donghyuck hiccups, tears clumping at his eyelashes, “Please believe me.” 

“Hmmph,” Doyoung says, heading over to Mark. Donghyuck can’t see his face, “Captain.” Mark takes the sword out from Khan’s saddle. Jeno, Jisung and Yukhei try running up to him when Mark heads towards him, but Doyoung stops them.

“You know the law.” Jeno nods. Donghyuck can’t tell if he looks sad or not. Mark stands in front of him with the sword, just staring. Donghyuck looks at the ground, tears falling to the snow. Then, the sword falls right in front of him. 

“A life for a life,” Mark says, voice hard, “My debt is repaid, He turns and walks away, “Move out!” 

“But you can’t just.” Doyoung protests. 

“I said,” Mark grabs his collar, “Move out.” Donghyuck stays kneeling and shaking on the snow while they all walk away. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers into the ground, unable to cry anymore. He wonders how he will face his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck returns to the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know i said this was gonna be out yesterday but i was almost done and i went to bed so here it is 3 days after i said it would be out IM SORRY pls i promise it was late bc i couldnt figure out how to write it! anyways there'll be one chapter left in the actual movie of mulan and then i promise it'll be some nomin and luren and romantic markhyuck pls hold on it'll come soon   
> caroline

Leigong builds a small fire from a small pile of kindling he found in the snow, while Donghyuck gets dressed in his father’s armor that the doctor kindly threw at him before promptly packing up his tent and moving on. Donghyuck took the blanket off of Khan when he wasn’t allowed to keep the one he was given, and wraps it around his shaking frame. The cricket snuggles close in the blanket after failing to get the fire any bigger. Leigong grabs the end of an arrow and stabs a dumpling through it, holding it over the tiny fire to get warm. 

“I should have never left home.” Donghyuck whispers, voice thick with tears, shed and unshed. He stares unblinking at the spot where the army left. 

“Come on,” Leigong says, squeezing the dumpling, “You just wanted to save your father’s life,” He stares into the snow, “Who knew you’d end up shaming him and disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends?” Jeno’s kind smile flashes in Donghyuck’s vision, and he longs to see that smile directed at him once again, “You know, you just gotta,” The fire goes out underneath the dumpling, “Gotta learn to let things like this go.” 

“Maybe,” Donghyuck says, uncovering his face from the blanket, “Maybe I didn’t go for my father,” He picks up the helmet, looking into the shiny surface, “Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right,” He thinks of Jaemin’s sad face on the night he left, “So that when I looked in the mirror, I would see an omega worth while, someone I could be proud of,” He pauses, staring into the surface of the helmet. He sees his red cheeks, tear stained face, puffy eyes, and a stray tear that slides it’s way down his cheek, carving a path for his eyes to follow, “But I was wrong,” He throws the helmet to the side, “I see nothing.” Donghuck pulls the blanket up again, letting the tears that he’d been holding in since Mark’s last parting look slide down his cheeks. 

“It just needs a little spit that’s all,” Leigong says, spitting on the surface of the helmet and rubbing it away, “See look at you,” He coos, “You look so pretty.” Donghyuck is reminded of his mother, and starts crying even harder. His hair, which had been tied back during his time in the army, flops into his eyes, tips wet from the snow and tears. 

“Truth is,” Leigong continues, “We’re both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me. They don’t even like me,” He pauses, “At all. At least you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions,” He pauses again, “I’m sure your parents will see the intention.” 

“I guess I’ll have to face my father sooner or later,” Donghyuck sighs, leaning back into Khan, “Let’s go home.” 

“Yeah,” Leigong says, “This isn’t going to be pretty. But, don’t worry, everything will work out,” He climbs up on the helmet and gives Donghyuck a warm hug, “We started this thing together and that’s how we’ll finish it. Together.” Donghyuck watches a bird fly through the wreckage of the snow avalanche Donghyuck caused by shooting the mountain and lands directly on Hyungkai’s outstretched arm as he pops up above the snow. He screams in rage, and soon, five other alpha’s pop up from the snow, apparently the last survivors of the avalanche. Donghyuck stops saddling Khan for a moment when he hears the scream, slapping a hand over his mouth to hide his shocked gasp. The alpha’s start walking towards the Imperial City. Donghyuck makes a split second decision, deciding that he can’t sit around and watch as the Chinese infiltrate the Imperial City and grab his sword, swinging Khan in the direction of the City.

“Now what are you doing?’ Leigong shouts, “Home is that way!” He points behind them.

“I have to do something.” Donghyuck says, scooping up Leigong and the cricket. They ride as fast as Khan can go towards the Imperial City. The tone of the city is one of celebration when Donghyuck bursts in, looking around for Mark.

“Make way,” He hears the man in front of the parade, leading Mark and the other members of his army towards the palace, “For the heroes of Korea.” He narrows his eyes, pulling Khan up next to Mark’s horse. 

“Mark!” He calls. 

“Donghyuck?” Mark gaps, eyes wide for a moment. They turn back into slits in moments, “What are you doing here?”

“The Chinese are alive,” Donghyuck says, urgently, “They’re in the city.” 

“You don’t belong here Donghyuck,” Mark says, voice hard, “Go home.” Donghhyuck’s inner omega whines at Mark’s voice, unconsciously emitting sweet pheromones to get the alpha to calm down. Mark’s horse walks away from him. Donghyuck rides right next to him again. 

“I saw them in the mountains,” Donghyuck says urgently again, “You have to believe me.” Mark gives him a long look. 

“Why should I?” Donghyuck’s eyes narrow, pulling Khan right in front of Mark. 

“Why else would I come back?” He asks, “You said you’d trust Haechan. Why is Donghyuck any different?” Mark gives the ground a long look, then pulls his horse around Donghyuck. Yukhei, Jeno and Jisung follow him, looking sullenly at Donghyuck.

“Keep your eyes open,” Donghyuck says when they pass, “I know they’re here.” He turns Khan and heads to the crowd. Drums start playing when the heroes get closer to the stairs of the palace, and fireworks begin erupting from towers looking over the palace. Donghyuck thinks it would be pretty if they weren’t in the middle of a battle. 

“Where are you going?” Leigong asks when Donghyuck slides off Khan, heading into the crowd. 

“To find someone who will believe me.” Donghyuck calls over his shoulder, heading into a throng of people. Leigong follows him and hops onto his shoulder. The parade makes it halfway up the stairs, where the Emperor greets them. Mark stands with Hyungkai’s sword in his hands, and a large dragon puppet, which is typically used in the New Year’s parades behind him. 

“My children,” The Emperor says, raising his hands away from him, “Heaven smiles down on The Eastern Kingdom. Korea will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!” The crowd cheers as the Emperor looks at Mark.

“Sir,” Donghyuck says, grabbing the arm of a random alpha. He smells like dirt, “The Emperor is in danger.” The man shrugs him off, continuing to cheer. Donghyuck continues trying to tell people until he finally gives up at the seventh person, looking at Leigong for help. 

“Why won’t they listen?”

“Hey,” Leigong says, shrugging, “You’re back to being an omega now.” 

“Your Majesty,” Mark says, “I present to you the sword of Hyungkai.” He bows his head, stretching out his arms and holding out the sword.

“I know what this means to you Captain Lee,” The Emperor says, “Your father would have been very proud.” The Emperor is about to take the sword when Hyungkai’s bird swoops down   
and steals it. The bird flies to the top of one of the towers and drops the sword to seemingly nothing, but a hand reaches out and grabs the sword, before rising out of the darkness. The crowd gaps in shocked horror. The rest of the alpha’s with him burst out of the dragon puppet, swords drawn and begin cutting at Mark, who pulls out his sword as fast as he can, parrying all of their advances. They get the better of him eventually, and run towards the Emperor, rushing him inside the palace and locking the doors. 

“No!” Mark screams, running towards the doors. 

“Come on!” Jeno yells, swords hitting into his thighs as he runs up the stairs. The rest of the army follows, helping Mark carry a big stone dragon and barrel it into the door, attempting to break it. It doesn’t budge. Hyungkai cackles from the rooftop. Donghyuck watches in mute horror before running up the stairs. 

“They’ll never reach the Emperor in time.” He says to himself. Then he looks at some poles, probably for decoration that line the side of the palace. He’s reminded of the wooden pole from the training camp, and whistles to get their attention. 

“Hey guys,” He calls, getting their attention, “I’ve got an idea.” He runs to the pole, completely sure they wouldn’t follow him. He’s proven wrong when he sees Yukhei sprinting up to him, Jisung and Jeno right behind. 

“What’s the idea?” 

“I’m going to dress like an omega again.” Jeno shoots him a look. 

“Are you crazy?” Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“By my count, there’ll be guards at the doors holding the Emperor,” Donghyuck says, helping them all out of their armor. Jeno keeps his swords on for backup, “And you’ll need ribbons to get up the poles.” He points to the poles that will get them up to the Emperor before handing each of them a different colored ribbon. He feels a tap on his shoulder before the start climbing and turns to see Mark, shedding himself of his cloak to make a fabric loop that’ll help him up the pole.

“I believe you.” He whispers. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and begins climbing. Donghyuck holds his fan up by his face, giggling to himself and waltzing down the hall right in front of the guards. 

“Who is that?” One of the guards whispers. 

“A concubine.” Donghyuck giggles again, releasing sweet pheromones in the air to distract them. 

“Hi,” He purrs, walking his fingers up one of the alpha’s arms. He tries not to choke from the smell, “Are you going to keep me safe?” He coos, eyes flitting towards Jeno inching along the darkness of the wall to get to the guards, “A big strong alpha like you would have no problem doing that,” He purrs, fluttering his fan, “Right?’ The alpha’s nod enthusiastically, so drunk off of Donghyuck’s scent that they don’t notice the subtle hand gesture Donghyuck gives Jeno, who steps out of the shadows, pulls out his swords and slams the blunt end directly into each of the alpha’s stomachs. Blood pools out from their wounds, as they lie on the ground, instantly dead. Donghyuck merely steps out of the way of the blood and points up to the door. 

“Mark!” Mark nods, rushing out of the shadows and through the door. Other alpha’s from the Chinese army come rushing up when they hear the noise.

“Go,” Jeno yells when he sees Donghyuck just standing there, “He’ll need you.” 

“Yeah!” Jisung yells, pulling out his sword, “We can handle them!” 

“I tire of your arrogance old man!” Hyungkai screams. Mark and Donghyuck only hear him from outside the door. 

“No matter how the wind blows,” The Emperor says calmly, “The mountain can’t bow to it.”

“Then!” Hyungkai shrieks, “You will bow in pieces!” Mark dives on the ground, sword up as Hyungkai tries to slice down at the Emperor. Their swords ring in a beautiful clash of metal. Hyungkai is thrown back and slams into a pole at Mark’s parry, and Mark lunges at him again, trying to end it, but Hyungkai grabs his wrist, pulling him over the balcony fencing and into midiar before Mark regains his footing and swings his body around, slamming his foot directly into Hynugkai’s face. The big alpha goes stumbling backwards, crashing into the ground. Donghyuck waits in the shadows of the stairs for the right time. The two alpha’s wrestle on the ground for a while before the other three alpha’s come rushing up the stairs, and Donghyuck emerges himself. 

Yukhei!” He calls, “Get the Emperor.” Yukhei nods. 

“Come with me, Your Majesty.” Yukhei says, easily picking up the Emperor with one arm and grabs onto the ribbon Donghyuck has on a rope with the other. He jumps, flying down the rope. 

“No!” Hyungkai yells, trying to wrestle himself out from underneath Mark. Donghyuck’s about to leave on his own ribbon when Hyungkai gets the better of Mark and punches him in the face, before slamming their heads together, causing Mark’s nose to erupt in blood, and throws him across the room. Donghyuck instantly falters, dropping the ribbon in his confusion, and glances at Jeno on the ground, making urgent movements for him to follow. Donghyuck doesn’t know why, but he can’t leave Mark laying on the ground, utterly helpless, and grabs Hyungkai’s sword, slamming it against the pole, causing the rope to break seconds before Hyungkai can reach it. He screams in utter frustration. The crowd cheers. Donghyuck rushes towards Mark, praying he wasn’t dead. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck shakes his shoulders urgently, “Get up.” Mark blinks, wiping his nose. 

“I’m fine.” Hyungkai comes over as soon as Mark gets on his knees, sword in hand, and Mark throws his arm in front of Donghyuck, and the other grabs for the only other weapon he has, a pocket knife. Hyungkai easily swipes it away, grabbing Mark by his bloody collar.”

“You,” He seethes, “You took away my victory.” Donghyuck takes off his shoe, throwing it at his head. Hyungkai turns at the impact. 

“No,” Donghyuck says, breathing heavily, “I did.” He pulls his hair back like it was in the mountains. 

“The soldier from the mountains,” Hyungkai says, disbelief seeping into his tone. Donghyuck finds out he was right about his smell, “You’re a fraud!” 

“I know.” Donghyuck slides his shoe on and runs as Hyungkai chases after him. He slams the doors shut before he gets there, pulling the wooden pole in front of the door that was meant to keep it sealed, but it isn’t long before Hyungkai’s hand comes splintering through the wooden door. Donghyuck looks at the litterings of dead soldiers on the ground of the hallway, impressed with Jisung, Yukhei and Jeno’s work before running for his life again.

“What’s the plan?” Leigong asks, running beside him. Donghyuck shugs, “You don’t have a plan?”

“Hey,” Donghyuck retorts, “I’m making this up as I go.” He skids to a stop in front of a window, with a perfect view of the fireworks, “Leigong!” 

“Way ahead of you,” Leigong says, grabbing the cricket, “Let’s go.” He hops on a butterfly kite and flies all the way to the fireworks on the tower. Hyungkai breaks through the door, and starts cutting through decorative poles, trying to catch Donghyuck under one, and Donghyuck climbs one, hoping to evade the sword, but Hyungkai cuts through the pole, and Donghyuck crashes through the roof, a moment away from falling to his death. Donghyuck stands up on the pole, avoiding the sword once and jumps up, catching hold of one of the dragons on the roof, pulling himself up ontop of the roof and away from Hyungkai. He reminds himself to keep his balance as Hyungkai bursts through the roof, jumping nimbly in front of Donghyuck. Donghyuck grapples for any weapon and only comes up with his fan. 

“Looks like you’re out of ideas.” The big alpha says, slashing his swords directly where Donghyuck was. Donghyuck simply steps to the side, letting the tip of the sword go into an opening of the fan and twists as hard as he can, pulling the sword out of Hyungkai’s hand and into his. The fan slides down the roof. 

“Not yet,” He points the sword at Hyungkai, “Ready Leigong?” Leigong appears from the shadows. Hyungkai has the decency to look scared at the tiny dragon lighting a pole on fire. 

“I am ready baby!” He yells, handing the flame to the cricket to like the explosive. Donghyuck stabs the sword through the roof and uses the leverage to hit Hyungkai in the face with his foot, then ducks down and kick his legs out from under him using one of his feet. He puts the sword through Hyungkai’s cape, making sure he can’t move while the explosive hits him. Donghyuck grabs the sword, Leigong and the cricket, and runs off the roof as fast as he can, grabbing onto another rope and sliding to the ground on the sword while the roof explodes and erupts into flames. He falls, quite ungracefully directly ontop of Mark, who was rushing out of the palace. The sword falls directly in front of him. Donghyuck breathes in Mark’s comforting grass and mint smell. 

“That was a direct attempt on my life!” Doyoung shrieks, heading out of the palace with a clipboard. Jeno, Yukhei, Mark and Jisung all surround Donghyuck, protecting him, “Where is he? Now he’s done it. What a mess! Stand aside,” He points to the side, “He’s not worth protecting.” 

“He’s a hero.” Mark says, lowly. Donghyuck almost misses it. 

“He’s an omega,” Doyoung says, “He’ll never be worth anything.” 

“Listen,” Mark growls, grabbing Doyoung’s collar, “You pompous.” 

“That is enough.” The Emperor says sharply.

“Your Majesty,” Mark says, “I can explain.” The Emperor simply moves his hand, making them move so Donghyuck is exposed. He immediately bows. 

“I’ve heard a great deal about you, Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck looks up, “You stole your father’s armor, infiltrated the Korean army, deceived your commanding officer, destroyed my palace,” Donghyuck winces, “And, you have saved us all.” Donghyuck looks up at him, eyes big and teary. The Emperor bows, Doyoung follows suit, and the three alpha’s behind him do the same. Then, the entire crowd bows to Donghyuck, who stands there, embarrassed. 

“Your Majesty, “I don’t deserve this.” The Emperor waves his hands. 

“Doyoung!” He calls.

“Your Majesty?” Doyoung says, right behind him, clipboard in hand. 

“See to it that this omega is made part of my council.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung says smoothly before realizing what the Emperor said, “But there are no council positions open, Your Majesty.” 

“Very well,” The Emperor says, chuckling, “You can have his job.” He jabs his thumb towards Doyoung, who faints on the spot. Donghyuck giggles. 

“With all due respect, Your Majesty,” He inhales, mint and grass flooding his senses, “I think I’ve been away from home for too long.” The Emperor nods, taking off his dragon necklace.

“Then take this,” He says, putting the necklace around Donghyuck’s neck, “So that your family will know what you have done for me,” He smiles at Donghyuck, “And this,” He hands over the sword of Hyungkai, “So that your family will know what you have done for Korea.” Donghyuck drops the sword, rushing forward and hugging the Emperor. The hug is a bit awkward for a moment before the Emperor softens, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s frame. Donghyuck finds himself crying when he hears Jeno’s soothing voice, asking if he’s allowed to hug the Emperor. Donghyuck turns around to Jisung’s outstretched arms, which he unceremoniously barrels into, and then feels Jeno and Yukhei joining the hug, all crying. He breaks free of the hug when he smells Mark, heading over to him with the sword. Mark scratches at the back of his neck. 

“Um,” He says, intelligently, patting Donghyuck on the shoulder, “You fight good.” Donghyuck swoons, blushing. 

“Thanks.” Donghyuck walks past him, hopping onto Khan’s back. 

“Now, let’s go home.” The crowd roars and cheers as Khan turns around, running down the stairs and out of the Imperial City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck goes back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! its been a little bit, but i promise that this one will tide you over for a while cause all the couples are in it, and i dont know how much longer this is gonna continue, but i promise i will continue for as long as i can and there might be kids in the future idk   
> also: pls lmk on my cc what you think/any questions or comments  
> caroline

Donghyuck pulls Khan to a stop right in front of his house when he hears a shout of his name, sliding off Khan and directly into Jaemin’s arms, who’d run out of his house as soon as he saw Donghyyck coming. 

“Oh, Hyuckie!” He wails directly into Donghyuck’s neck, “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Donghyuck grins, hugging Jaemin back tightly.

“I’m glad I didn’t die.” Jaemin snorts, pulling his head back. There’s tears streaming down his face. 

“Do you know how hard it was to keep your secret?” Jaemin hisses, squeezing Donghyuck’s arms, “I almost told like four different people.” Donghyuck finds that he’s not mad at all, just extremely happy to be home. Jaemin gasps, fingers grabbing at the necklace.

“Is that?” His mouth drops open, “Is that the Emperor’s crest?” Donghyuck nods, then points to the sword hanging rather uselessly from his belt. 

“And the sword of Hyungkai,” Jaemin gasps again, looking down at the sword, “I really should go see my parents.” Jaemin nods instantly, pecking Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Of course.” Donghyuck turns around to a loud gasp outside the gate to his house. His mother and Grandmother stand there, teary eyed and comforting. Donghyuck runs straight into his mother’s arms, bursting into tears as his head hits her shoulder. She coos, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh baby,” She sighs, pressing kisses all over his head, “I missed you so much,” Donghyuck wails, holding onto her tighter, “I was so worried you would get caught.” Donghyuck pulls back, embracing his grandmother. 

“Well,” He says into his grandmother’s shoulder, “I did eventually.” 

“What?” His mother shrieks, grabbing his arm. Her eyes make contact with the Emperor’s necklace, “What is that?” 

“That’s the Emperor’s necklace,” Donghyuck says, wiping his tears aggressively, “I saved his life back in the Imperial City.” His Grandmother laughs, pushing him towards their garden.

“He’s in there.” Donghyuck gulps. He picks the sword out of his belt and carries it meekly to the front entrance of the garden, where his father sits on a bench underneath the cherry blossom tree. He heads to the bench, staring at his father for a moment. 

“Donghyuck!” His father gasps, trying to stand up. Donghyuck kneels in front of him. 

“Father,” He gulps down his tears, “I brought you the sword of Hyungkai,” He hands his father the heavy sword, “And, and the crest of the Emperor,” He places the necklace on top of the sword, “They’re gifts to honor the Lee family.” Donghyuck expects his father to be angry, furious and start yelling at him, but he throws the gifts to the ground, kneeling in front of Donghyuck and pulling him into his arms. Donghyuck all but melts in his father’s warm embrace, arms hanging uselessly at his sides for a moment before they hug his father back, tears cascading down his cheeks.

“The greatest gift,” His father whispers hoarsely in his ear, “Is having you for a son,” He pulls back, wiping the tears from Donghyuck’s eyes before they hug again, “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too!” Donghyuck wails into his shoulder, tears never ceasing. His father chuckles. His mother and grandmother stand at the entrance to the garden.

“Great,” He hears his grandmother say through his hiccupping, “He brought home and sword, if you ask me, he should have brought home an alpha.” Donghyuck smiles against his father’s shoulder. Donghyuck helps his father stand when they both stop crying, inhaling mint and fresh grass as he watches Mark walk up to them slowly. 

“Honorable Lee Minjun, I,” Donghyuck steps out from behind his father, “Donghyuck,” He pauses for a moment, “You uh, y-you forgot your helmet,” Mark shoves the helmet at him, 

“Well, I guess it would be your helmet, s-sir.” He turns back to Donghyuck’s father. Donghyuck’s father nods. Donghyuck walks up to Mark, taking the helmet. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Mark’s face pales slightly.

“Would you like to stay forever?” His grandmother calls from the distance. Donghyuck facepalms. Mark starts giggling, childish laughter erupting from his mouth.

“Dinner,” He pauses to take in some air, “Would be great.” Then, Donghyuck sees three familiar alphas and one unfamiliar omega standing behind Mark’s shoulder. He barrels into Jeno’s arms, hugging all three alpha’s tightly. 

“Hi,” The unfamiliar omega says, voice light and airy, “I’m Renjun.” 

“Ahh,” Donghyuck says, “The famous Renjun.” Renjun laughs, slapping Yukhei on the chest.

“Did he talk about me too much?” Donghyuck pulls him over to Jaemin’s gate, stating omega business.

“God, he wouldn’t shut up about you.” Jaemin heads out of his gate, almost falling over when he catches sight of the alpha’s. Chenle, who’d been staying with Jaemin’s family, heads out after him and runs into the older omega’s back. 

“Hyuckie?” Jaemin whispers, “Why are there four very handsome alpha’s at your house?” Donghyuck snorts, waving the alpha’s over.

“This is Jeno,” He says, waving his hand in Jeno’s direction. Jeno dips his head down at them, smiling directly at Jaemin. Donghyuck catches his blush before he continues, “That’s Jisung,” Jisung waves shyly. Donghyuck hears Chenle coo, “That’s Yukhei,” Yukhei winks at Renjun, who swats at him, “And that,” He points at Mark, still standing with his father, “Is Mark.” 

“Dinner!” Donghyuck’s mother calls, “Oh Chenle honey,” She comes over to pinch his cheeks, “You can come for dinner,” Then she turns to the group of alpha’s, “So can you, come and wash up.” They all head into the house, ready to keep talking when Donghyuck’s mother whisks Jeno away, “You,” She commands, grabbing his arm, “You’re strong right?” Jeno nods, “Come with me.” 

“He’s really handsome,” Jaemin swoons, leaning his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder once Renjun’s introduction was over. 

“Which one?”

“Jeno.” Donghyuck guffaws. Jeno takes that moment to come back into the eating area carrying a large bag of rice. Donghyuck feels Jaemin’s cheeks heat up when Jeno winks at him,   
setting down the bag.

“So Captain huh?” Donghyuck’s grandmother presses, once they’ve all sat down. Mark swallows his large bite of rice.

“Yeah,” He takes a sip of tea, “I guess since my father died it makes my older brother the General.” 

“It would be hot if he was the General.” Donghyuck mutters under his breath. Jaemin snorts, and promptly starts choking on his tea, causing Jeno to pat his back until he can breathe, 

“You’re welcome.” Donghyuck hisses. Jaemin smiles at him.

“What?” Mark asks, eyes staring at Donghyuck.

“Nothing!” Donghyuck sings back, stabbing at a dumpling. Chenle and Jisung sit at one end of the large table, giggling quietly together, completely at peace with one another, despite having met only hours prior. Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Donghyucks’s mother stand together at the gate when dinner is over, watching the alpha’s fight. 

“He smells like the ocean.” Chenle says absently, arms around the gate. 

“Who does?” Jaemin asks, dreamily staring at Jeno.

“Jisung,” Chenle sighs, eyes darting as he stares at the young alpha. All the omega’s look at Jaemin, ready to hear what he thinks Jeno smells like.

“What?” Jaemin asks, looking around. Donghyuck jerks his head at Jeno, “He smells like cinnamon.” 

“Aww,” Renjun coos, “Xuxi, he smells like a campfire.” Donghyuck giggles.

“I’ve had plenty of those,” He feels his mother boring holes into the side of his face, “What?”

“Oh come on,” Jaemin whines, tugging on Donghyuck’s arm, “We all can tell you have a crush on Mark.” Donghyuck blushes.

“I do not,” He wrenches his arm out of Jaemin’s grasp, unconsciously looking for the smell of grass and mint, “And he smells like grass and mint.” His mother coos.

“Honey!” She coos, “You’ve finally found your alpha!” 

“What?” Mark asks, stopping directly in front of them. Donghyuck panics, punching Mark in the shoulder. 

“Nothing,” He pauses, remembering what Mark told him before he left the Imperial City, “You fight good.” Jisung coughs loudly in the background. 

“Yeah, uhh,” Mark says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, You, um, you too.” Jeno guffaws from next to Mark. 

“You both are stupid,” He offers his arm to Jaemin, “Shall we?” Jaemin giggles, telling Donghyuck that Jeno asked him on a walk.

“We shall.” 

“Ready love?” Yukhei whisks Renjun away. 

“D-do you,” Mark clears his throat, looking at Donghyuck. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at him, “D-do you want to go on a walk with me?” Donghyuck snickers. 

“Is this you asking me on a date?” Mark’s ears turn a cute shade of pink.

“Yes?” He says, more a question, “Yes, I’m asking you on a date.” Donghyuck sighs, taking Mark’s outstretched hand. 

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
